Brigh-touched
Cult of Brigh, with the exception of Genus-types, are racial modifiers, rather than races unto themselves. Simply adjust a base race with the following traits. Espus Isles The Brigh-touched (Adapted, Exalted, and Genus) are the first race that can trace its lineage back to its evolutionary roots, and in some cases, its genesis. While most of the races trace their lineage back to which god smiled upon them as they were created from nothingness, the Brigh-touched took something that was already there and made it, at least in their eyes, better. There are three kinds of Brigh-touched. The Adapted are simply altered humanoids and animals, bits and pieces of mechanical parts added for improvement. The Exalted are greatly altered humanoids, more machine than animal or humanoid (though not more machine than person.). And finally, the Genus, who are entirely construct, made with machinery and magic to create a creature that is able to be functionally alive. While golems and the like do exist in the world, the Cult of Brigh has worked very hard to give their creations a better life, with a much less simple mind. Brigh Augmented Any race may be Brigh Augmented, but it is most commonly used upon humans and gnomes. Such people are altered and enhanced by a suite of machines. This results in a -2 penalty to constitution, a +2 racial bonus against disease, mind-affecting, poison, fatigue, and exhaustion causing effects. In addition, one particular part of their body has been adjusted. Augmented from the Espus Isles may utilize Low-Light Vision (or an enhanced version thereof), Fast, Hold Breath, Energy Resistance 5(type of your choice), the Light and Dark trait, or gain a +1 bonus to Natural Armor. Brigh Exalted Any race may be Brigh Exalted, but it is incredibly rare for any non-gnomish race to be one. Such people are heavily altered by machines, bodies and mechanics working in tandem for mutual benefit. This results in a -2 penalty to constitution, and a +2 racial bonus against disease, mind-affecting, poison, fatigue, and exhaustion causing effects. In addition, Brigh Exalted do not need to breathe, eat, or sleep, though they may choose to do so. Brigh Genus The Lore Gnomes of Carillon have worked dillegantly to create constructs with some semblance of free will and intellect. The results vary in size between small and medium size. Such constructs have no constitution score, and recieve neither a bonus nor penalty to anything that would require it. They are immune to ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, energy drain, nonlethal damage, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless it may target objects or is harmless.) Genus gain low light vision and dark vision of 60 feet. Genus do not automatically regain hit points on their own, although craft checks in a related craft may be utilized. Unlike normal Constructs, Genus are targeted by mind-affecting effects, and have negative hit points. At 0 hit points, a Genus is treated as disabled as if he were any other race, and may take feats and traits to augment this. If entirely destroyed, a Genus may be resurrected by recreating a body, and applying the mental component of the Genus, a 'Frame', detailed below. Genus may be either small or medium, and gain 10 bonus hit points if they are small, or 20 bonus hit points if they are medium. Genus are immune to positive and negative energy. Genus are healed by absorbing magical energy of the transmutation school. Any spell that targets a Genus may immediately be converted into energy that repairs the Genus, healing an amount equal to twice the spell level plus the caster level(which may not exceed the twice the caster level). Spells that repair objects repair a Genus as if they were an object. Genus do not need to breathe, eat, or sleep, though they may choose to do so. Genus are adapted to specific ways of life, and while all Genus receive a -4 penalty to charisma, they recieve a +2 to an physical and mental ability score, and a -2 to an ability score of their choice. Genus receive one fewer starting trait. Frame: Genus contain a Frame somewhere within their bodies. This object is Tiny, and well-secured within the body. For all intents and purposes, the Frame of a Genus is equivalent to a soul. If the Frame is directly targeted (after destroying the Genus) and damaged, the Genus receives permanent damage in the form of lost levels. These are not negative levels, but are in fact simply lost experiences. The Genus has forgotten things, things that it once understood. A Docent has 10 hp + 2 hp for each level gained. For every two damage dealt beyond the first 10, that portion of a Genus's memories are destroyed. Nothing short of a wish spell may reactivate these lost portions of the Genus's mind. Adapted: Genus gain skill focus in one of the following skills of their choice, as well as a minor boon (which should be described by the creator): Acrobatics: A Genus may treat any jump as if they had a running start. (Perhaps their legs are designed for jumping) Acrobatics: A Genus may retain their dexterity score while balancing. (Perhaps their feet grip, or they have a tail.) Climb: A Genus may use either their move speed, or a 10 foot climb speed, at their leisure. (perhaps hooks are built into their hands and feet.) Disable Device: A Genus may make disable device checks without tools. A Genus may spend 500gp to be treated as if the tools they use for this are masterwork. (perhaps they are built with tools in their body.) Escape Artist: You may treat your space as one size smaller for the purposes of squeezing. (Perhaps your joints are easily dislocated) Sleight of Hand: You may hide a tiny object -literally- on your person, receiving a +8 racial bonus to such checks. (Perhaps you have hidden compartments within your body.) Swim: A Genus may use either their move speed, or a 10 foot swim speed, at their leisure. (Perhaps they have propellers or webbing.) Novator While the cult of Brigh has not extended its reach to Novator, studies into improving the body through technology have begun in secret laboratories throughout Novator. Such creatures have much in common with the Cult of Brigh, and are often quite similar. However, the forays have not gone quite as far as the Lore Gnomes have managed, and as a result, only Augmented forms exist. Brigh Augmented Any race may be augmented, though typically, the group responsible focuses their efforts on humans. Such people are altered and enhanced by a suite of machines. This results in a -2 penalty to constitution, a +2 racial bonus against disease, mind-affecting, poison, fatigue, and exhaustion causing effects. In addition, one particular part of their body has been adjusted. Augmented from the Espus Isles may utilize Low-Light Vision (or an enhanced version thereof), Fast, Hold Breath, Skill Training, Poison Use, or gain a +1 bonus to Natural Armor. In addition, Novator's augmented recieve a -2 penalty to Wisdom and gain the Adapted race feature of Haven's Genus type. Category:Races